


Meet Me Halfway: Intersections

by Miss Hiraya (Miss_Hiraya)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Meet Me Halfway (bonus files), Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sejosh - Freeform, and banter, blowjob, but also author's shot at comedy, domestic couple, handjob, smut on the couch, unbetaed, will add more tags soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Hiraya/pseuds/Miss%20Hiraya
Summary: Original AU can be found in Twitter with the same summary (@UnbotherH):"Where Josh and Sejun are sole parent-figures of their very young brothers. Josh to Stell and Justin, and Sejun to Ken. They have responsibilities on their own, but will they have time for something else? Like maybe, love?"-These are the intersections where the two adults try to find time for the more sexy things... Hopefully.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Josh Cullen Santos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Meet Me Halfway: Intersections

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas! Yey!~ But also, one day after their First Monthsary. H u r r a y~
> 
> Also, the kids are asleep. *wink wink* nudge nudge*

**Josh POV**

  
_"..Pelit Nabeedad~ parapa pam- pa~m…"_

_"Pfft, na-LSS ka naman.."_ It's around three AM. There's still a bit noise outside, but it's quieter now. Even more so now that the kids were already asleep. The last picture we had of them was the three of them huddled together under Ken's new fuzzy blanket. Jah kept his coloring book diligently above his head while Stell had each arm linked around the other two, wearing the new jacket and all. He was at the center while Ken cuddled with his stuffed toy on his left.

It is quieter now, yep. Save for Paulo's out of the blue singing Stell's version of that Christmas song that we kept hearing throughout the whole week. Said man just chuckled and took another gulp of his glass of red wine. We're just finishing this one before going to bed, but it's also to enjoy each other's comfortable company in the temporary stillness of the night.

We're lounging on the small couch with me lazing at one end and him stretched entirely across the couch and on my lap. Paulo's right though; he himself didn't seem to be perturbed by the drink at all. That meant he was just being his old, silly self, singing a Christmas song and giggling when I caught him do it.

He smiled up at me like he's the most innocent thing in the world, and I really.. _really_ want to kiss him right about now. But first, _"Babe, may nakalimutan ka…"_

His face turned into confusion, tilting his gaze a bit while digging his head unto my arm. _"Na off ko na ang gasul, Josh.. I think.."_

I couldn't help the chuckle escaping my lips before I reached out to pinch his nose. _"Alam ko. Pinakita mo sa'kin tatlong beses mo nga inulit, eh. Wala na talaga?"_

He seemed to contemplate more, before he honest to God pouted at me, _"Sirit na, 'nu ba yan?"_

I sighed dramatically, putting my glass over to the coffee table along with his. My hands now both free, I leaned over to kiss him. At first, it was chaste like tasting wine on his lips. It was slow, like the rest of the world seemed to be as I supported his back when he rose to meet my lips. I suckled on his lower lip and rested a palm under his shirt just right where he was ticklish on the side. When he gasped inaudibly, I swallowed it once I delved further inside.

His own hands were trying to find anchor, but they were not pushing me away. The grip on my shirt pulled us closer even more as he arched his back to meet me. 

When we pulled back, I could see his face flustered red and his lips swollen and moist. Not long ago, I could barely this face by the dark storage room. This close and this clear, though…. I could easily get drunk on this sight. His eyes were dazed but they zeroed on me anyway. Our breaths fanned across each other's cheeks and mingled together in the tight space.

I smiled, pinching the side of his torso where I discovered another adorable side to Paulo. _"Belated Monthsary, babe."_

_"Oh…"_

I pinched it again and he flinched, " _Or should I say, mamon?"_

 _"Nang-aasar ka ba."_ He grumbled, finally trying to move away from my hold. In this position though, I had the leverage. There are disadvantages to being a lazy cat on the couch, see.

_"Mmm, bugnuting mamon."_

_"Ayoko na, break na tayo."_

_"Ayieee~ Love you, too. Iggreet mo ako o…"_ On cue, I pinched the soft flesh by his waist again and heard him yelp. It's not even that much of fat, to be honest; Paulo's body takes on a lean figure, anyway. It's just cute to have this little fluff on his stomach. He started wriggling away, half-grunting and half-giggling. He's _ticklish_! I'm never going to let him live this down.

_"Josh! N-Nakikiliti ako, ano ba-hahah!"_

There's wrestling, a bit of rough manhandling, and tons of effort to hold our voices back lest our brothers wake up to our commotion. Paulo, despite his lean build and light weight the last time I carried him, had enough grit and stubbornness to make up for the weight department. He finally landed a counterattack, pinching the inside of my thigh. 

My hold loosened, although it wasn't even that much to begin with. Then he finally saw an opportunity while I suppress a yelp upon his revenge. He sat up and planted his knees on either of my sides, his weight on my lap, and both arms pinning mine to the backrest.

" _Huli_." He grinned at me as our eyes met, braces glinting a bit in dim light. His face was alight in mischief and he's probably even less aware of how awkward our position is.

I am, though. His weight on me grounded me back to reality before I got lost in his eyes, and I am painfully aware of his warmth and our bodies practically touching down there where it's the most dangerous.

 _"Happy Monthsary, patola."_ He chuckled, and it's suddenly rich and lower like he's reeling me in a trance. "Hindi ko nakalimutan, uy. May regalo nga ako sa'yo, eh.."

  
 _"S-sure ka ba na hindi pampaskong regalo yan, at sinasabay mo lang kasi nakalimutan mo talaga?"_ I responded, glad that my initial stutter gave way to my confidence as soon as I saw his face falter.

_"…. It's practical.."_

_"So nakalimutan mo nga? Aw, ge magtatampo nalang ako-"_

_"Hindi nga, may gift ako!"_ And I swear I could almost hear the whine in his voice as his body shifted with his moody stance. I felt that. I felt that a _lot_.

I bit the inside of my cheek, " _Oo na, sige na. Sa'n na gift ko?"_ If I could just get him off my lap before something else awakens, that'd be great. 

Paulo just grinned despite everything, but at least he loosened his grip on my wrist. Finally.

I took a hold of his middle and tried to urge him to get his gift from wherever pocket of dimension it might be just so I could get mine, too ~~(and stop something from coming out of slumber while I'm at it..).~~ He made a move to get off, but to my surprise, he only adjusted his seat.

 _".... Nasa kwarto, eh.. Gusto mo.. Kunin ko?"_

He leaned in to whisper, his voice low and husky that it sent shivers down my spine. Fuck, fuck. _Fuck_. I had to close my eyes at the sheer onslaught of sensation. It's like his voice alone amplified the heat between our bodies and every sensation I'm feeling at the moment.

 _".. Or.."_ I found one of his hands fleetingly near my crotch. Oh, he knew. The little devil knew and he absolutely knew he caused it. 

_"…Mamaya.. na?"_

* * *

**Third POV**

_"… Mamaya.. na lang?"_ Josh echoed at Paulo's question. It had the expected effect of Paulo smiling, braces showing and eyes wrinkling at the edges. To Josh, it might be as well his death sentence. He found himself swept off by the torrent of waves that was Paulo who was charming and innocent in one moment, and then seductive and playful the next.

It's ridiculous- the duality of this man in front of him. Josh could only think in quick afterthoughts as he felt the younger's lips pressed against his own. A slow, languid kiss it started until they were reaching for each other's shirts and breathing each other's oxygen. They were practically combusting in each other's heat. 

Paulo was a persistent weight on Josh's front, a constant seduction to his groin until it finally fully awakened. He would be embarrassed if not for him feeling the other's hardness pressed on his own too. The mere friction by the fabrics of their clothes left both of them heady and dazed, but of course Paulo was never contented. 

The sound of a zipper opening could barely be heard against their muffled groans and whispers, but Josh knew when Paulo's skinny, cold fingers found their way inside his trousers. He bit back a groan, closing his eyes for a second. That's all it took for Paulo to get more access to his neck. Josh could feel those lips and a hint of teeth grazing over his vein and adam's apple- and it's so unfair, _how was he pushing all my buttons so well?_

  
 _"P-Paulo.."_ Josh took a heavy breath in when he felt a particular hard bite on his collarbone, followed by a wet stripe of tongue lapping at the skin there. The perpetrator just hummed, sending goosebumps across his skin and making his head spin. In retaliation, Josh pulled the other closer by the waist, encouraging Paulo when he began palming his crotch earnestly. A whine might have escaped his lips when he felt a finger trace the head of his cock right under his boxers. 

Paulo's taking his sweet time though; his mouth lavishing whatever exposed skin his lover had, and his hand expertly driving him to the edge. But Josh wasn't about to just take everything in.

His own hands were smaller, but they fit the dips of Paulo's back so nicely. The younger elicited a sweet-sounding gasp when Josh pressed down just slightly. Josh pushed his fingers under the band of his partner's pants, finding a firm and round bottom. A surprise, really, as it was usually hidden by Paulo's penchant for baggy clothes. Josh smirked inwardly, skimming down and squeezing both cheeks that felt so plump and irresistible to his touch. Like magic, Paulo succumbed so easily, swiveling towards him with an audible moan. He took the chance to swallow that errotic sound with his own lips, pulling Paulo by the hair to clash their lips again. 

When they parted, Paulo's eyes were gleaming wickedly as he wiped his swollen upper lip with his tongue. Without warning, he pulled Josh's boxers for the surprise. 

_"Pau… Kung makatitig ka naman.."_

Paulo looked back up, never minding the fact that he was caught staring and probably salivating. His face went red, swallowing nervously, _"Maybe next time.."_

_"Paulo, what-?"_

_"Ang laki niyan, gago-"_

_"Wag mo ngang minumura junior ko!"_ Josh half-groaned, half-wheezed in his seat. He's really not sure whether the comment was meant to throw all the mood out of the window, or just rile his libido more. 

_".. Just stating the obvious."_ He finally felt the pressure off his lap just after the fleeting kiss to his cheek. The sofa moved quite a bit to the disturbance and before he knew it, Paulo was already on the floor, kneeling. His pants were also already off at this point, and he's no idea how and when. He could only watch as dainty hands steadily pumped his erection. Meanwhile, Paulo's lust-ridden brown hues looked up to him with intensity. Josh felt that gaze burn into him, but it was not as scorching until those sinful lips finally wrapped around his head.

 _"Josh, wag kang maingay!"_ Paulo glared, popping his lips off the tip and breathing heavily just around it. Josh knew those mischievous eyes well by now that the devil was just teasing at this point. 

_"Sorr-y ah-sorry agad!"_ Josh hissed back in the same attitude. He melted anyway when he felt the flat of the other's tongue run exquisitely along his bulging vein. Soon enough, his balls were getting fondled as well while Paulo took him all the way down. Josh could only stop himself from flailing and moaning out loud. Should it be his fault that he's been celibate for God knows how long? This should be Paulo's fault for being too good with those lips and his mouth. _Puta._

He bit particularly hard on his finger when he felt Paulo hollowed his cheek and then slowly bobbed up and down the shaft. What his mouth couldn't reach, his fingers wrapped around. The other hand played and kneaded his balls. Josh might as well be convulsing all through the sensations; he could only find Paulo's hair as his anchor. He couldn't help thrusting into the oven heat that he pushed Paulo down on him even more. 

The effect was immediate: Paulo choked off a moan with Josh's fingers threaded on his scalp. The older loosened his grip quickly, pulling Paulo off with both hands, _"Shit, sorry, sorry-"_

  
 _"No, no…"_ Paulo tried hard to catch his breaths from spit-shining lips, looking up to the older man with such lust in his eyes Josh had a hard time looking away from. _"… Okay lang yun.."_ He said it so easily that it might as well be a confession that he secretly likes being pulled by the hair.

Josh didn't know he could get even harder after that but apparently, _yes,_ he could.

Paulo went back to work in no time, this time more verbal when Josh's fingers found their way on his hair once again. Josh could only sit there, writhing with the sensations and vibrations along his groin. His hips moved on their own, thrusting inside Paulo's heat like a virgin, and at the mercy of his lover. Paulo absolutely loved it, moaning around the pain in his scalp and pleasuring Josh until he's gasping and whispering his name in a litany.

Too soon Josh could feel it, as embarassing as it was. He was already so close to the edge especially when Paulo sucked right at his tip at just the right angle with _just the most obscene sound_. _"P-Pau.. Pau- sandali-!"_

His pleas fell on deaf ears. Paulo surprised him even more when he practically deep-throated him. Toes curled and fists clenched so tight, Josh released the next instant, shooting his seed inside the younger's mouth while he vainly tried to pull him off. Paulo obliged before he choked on his own spit and the other's semen. It didn't mean he gave Josh time to recover though. He was quick in sucking the tip dry, and then lapping at the remnants diligently before Josh could protest.

It felt like an eternity before Josh came back to his senses. His world was blurry, exploding white stars in his vision and whole body shaking with his orgasm. When he came to, he was still heaving his breaths. The sofa beside him caved a little again, this time with Paulo leaning over to give an open-mouthed kiss. Josh moaned around his own taste on the other's mouth. The mere thought of it riled him up, but this time he had other plans.

He grabbed Paulo until the younger was on his back on the couch, staring right up at Josh with just the slightest hint of pride and coyness. Paulo just licked the tip of his lips unabashedly, " _Mmm.. Sarap~"_

  
 _"Sarap ba?"_ Josh responded, watching Paulo's sexy confidence all bared in front of him. It's not just that sinful mouth though; Paulo's own erection that had been neglected ever since the beginning didn't go unnoticed.

  


Josh loved to reciprocate. This time, he stripped the other's pants and boxer briefs down. He spread the younger between his own legs, fingers caressing the soft flesh of his inner thigh. The muscles there responded nicely by twitching and squirming under his touches. 

Paulo looked flawless underneath him nonetheless, a pale god blushing in deep red. Josh only waited for a few breaths admiring the view of Paulo sprawled beneath him, with only his tousled shirt and milky mile-long legs all in display. Oh, and there's this majestic erection standing in the middle of thick, but shaved nest of pubic hair, too. Now that's a _view._ He can't wait to have it in his mouth, on his hand, and _damn_ , inside him too. He licked his own lips unconsciously. 

_"Josh…"_

The man looked up, smiled and dived in to catch those lips again. He took his sweet time sucking on his bottom lip until Paulo was moaning around it. He then proceeded to kiss his way fown his jawline. Meanwhile, his fingers crawled their way between the other's thighs until they felt the twitching entrance. Paulo sucked on a breath when he felt the calloused finger trace around his rim. He tried to squirm away from the teasing touches, but Josh held him in place by the thigh.

 _"Open,"_ Josh whispered, to which Paulo was confused about until fingers went close to his mouth. Instinctively, he wrapped his lips around it and then coated it generously with his saliva. Gaining confidence, Paulo sucked the two digits in like how he did earlier, making a show for Josh to see. The older man rewarded him by pushing his fingers further and letting him be before pulling out.

He put the lubricated fingers to good use, easing around the rim first. Josh watched Paulo's expression for consent, not doing anything until Paulo gulped and nodded. The older smiled and slowly eased his finger in. It was so tight and warm, but also Josh knew it was a tad bit painful at most. He tried to comfort the younger with kisses and rubbing circles on his hip. It worked eventually after minutes.

Until he heard Paulo sigh more in pleasure, Josh held back. It was only when the younger practically urged him to continue that he began moving, rubbing the inside walls with the pad of his finger. He continued peppering Paulo with kisses from his mouth to his chest, his other hand tracing the delicate sharpness of his hip in a comforting gesture. By the time he was thrusting his finger in and out, Paulo was already meeting it halfway with an unabashed longing in his expression. 

The second went in after a while, and again he let Paulo adjust to it patiently. From a hindsight though, he knew going all the way was going to cost them, but it did not stop Josh from pleasuring his boyfriend with just his fingers. If Paulo was hella good with his mouth, then he can definitely make magic with his fingers.

Paulo arched his back with a muffled moan by the pillow, hands gripping Josh's shoulder and arm tightly. Josh smiled and pressed his finger again to that spot and it elicited the same reaction, this time with Paulo calling his name with reckless abandon and almost begging. _"Dyan- ah! J-Josh!"_

He grazed it once more, earning a rather sensuous long mewl from the other. As if that wasn't enough, Josh began steadily pumping up and down the other's raging erection. From there, he watched Paulo's sexy confidence from earlier morph into a beautiful, moaning mess underneath him. 

Paulo pulled his lover down for a bruising kiss, hiding his moans as his prostate got prodded and abused while his cock got pleasured. It's as if his own body didn't know where to submit to, hips buckling erratically and not knowing where to find refuge against the onslaught of pleasure. 

  
Josh basked in his boyfriend's valiantly stifled whines and moans against his ears, as well as the honest way his body reacted to all the stimulation. Before long, he felt the other tighten up more so than before, but he kept his two fingers curled up to his prostate anyway. He quickened his pace, much to Paulo's quick deterioration to errotic gasps and whimpers. It was all music to Josh's ears.

  


He only got the warning when Paulo threw his head back, gasping away from the kiss with a voiceless shout. The younger's whole body trembled as he shot his load unto his stomach and to Josh's hand that was relentlessly pumping and milking him dry. Josh drank the sight in, keeping at it until Paulo was weak and mewling like a kitten, curling away from the overstimulation and almost sobbing with the aftermath.

It wad then Josh withdrew, gathered the shaking figure into his arms and then wrapped him in a tight embrace. He mildly panicked the moment he saw tears from the younger's eyes, that it was all he worried until Paulo was talking again. All he could do was keep pressing sweet nothings to the other's ear, and kisses to his sweaty forehead until they both calmed down. 

_"Sorry, babe, sorry asan masakit? Sorry, Pau-"_

_"'M okay… Naoverwhelm_ _lang.. I mean.. Matagal na rin and.. Wow.."_

 _"Wag kang magbiro, loko."_ Josh grunted, concern still laced in his voice as he checked his boyfriend over. His hands automatically started rubbing circles on the other's arms and back.

Paulo chuckled, tucking himself into the crook of the Josh's neck to inhale his scent. " _Next time, hindi na daliri."_

_"Fuck, Paulo-"_

_"Kalma ka nga, next time pa sabi ko. Sa laki mo ba naman, I think kailangan mas handa ako…"_

_"Alam mo, mahal ko pagkastraightforward mo pero..."_

_"Hmm? Bakit, ayaw mo ba?"_

_"Gusto!"_ Josh squawked, indignantly so that he blushed just after saying the word out loud. Paulo just smirked, pecking him on the cheek before settling again in the silence.

_"… Or maybe next time magbago isip ko, ikaw nalang tutuhugin ko."_

_"Paulo!"_

  
_"Pfft. Hindi nahihiya sa **quickie** pero sa tuhog, oo? Tsk, tsk. Patola ko, ang weak naman~ Anyway, next time, bato-bato pick nalang tayo sino mauna." _

  
"…"

 _"Yayaw mo?"_ Paulo challenged with a knowing smirk. And Josh was weak to it obviously, looking away and answering with a stutter that was all sorts of adorable to Paulo's ears.

_"G-Gusto.."_

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I cannot just dump that over on Twitter. Also, it's been a longgg timeee since I wrote smut??? Im soryyyy. 
> 
> So here, I'll be posting their more rated adventures.. and maybe snippets of Halfway's au-verse that I just couldn't fit into the main story narrative.
> 
> Thank you, and happy SeJosh sailing!


End file.
